Broken
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Severus Snape wasn't a good man. He had done things, not all of them good. Severus Snape had many regrets, most of them stemming from two sources. Severus Snape had a guarded heart. But there were two cracks...One-Shot


**Hi, long time no see (not that you can actually see me)**

 **Hehehe**

 **Anyway, you are probably all wondering, "how does this person have time to write all these one-shots yet not have time to finish the two stories she put on hiatus?"**

 **Well, to put it simply, I have lost the drive that inspired me. Maybe it's school or my looming exams. Either way, it might be awhile before I finish my two incompleted stories.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **Anyway, here is my latest one-shot. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Broken_

Severus Snape had a hard life. His only reprieve from his drunken father was Hogwarts. Yet, Hogwarts wasn't the sanctuary he'd believed it would be. The Mauraders tortured him, causing him pain and humiliation. And even his best friend, Lily Evans, left him.

Severus Snape formed a barrier around his heart. If he didn't care he couldn't get hurt. Only two people ever broke that barrier; causing it to crack.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't a good man. He was far from it. But at least he knew when he was in over his head.

The Dark Lord ordered a raid on an orphanage run but a muggleborn and a squib.

Severus Snape could hear the screams and wails of the children when he walked into the building. He knew they would leave soon, leaving only the bodies and a Dark Mark above the sky to instill fear in the public.

"Severus,"

Severus Snape looked to his lord. "Yes, my lord?"

Voldemort smiled, "I had a gift for you." He waved his wand and a woman came floating to him. She was tied up, glaring at them with hatred. "A useless squib. No use to me. I thought you would enjoy her. Have fun."

Severus Snape did as told, he tortured the poor woman within an inch of her life. Then the Dark Lord told him to finish her off.

Severus Snape raised his wand. His onyx eyes met swirling silver. Those eyes held pain, sadness, and acceptance. She had accepted her fate. One glance into her mind and he knew she was praying that the children would be spared. He almost faltered, how could a woman so near to death, beg for others instead of herself? It unnerved him to see someone so selfless.

Severus Snape said the spell. He heard the roaring of death leave his wand. He heard her body slump to the floor. Yet his eyes never left her.

The first crack.

* * *

The other time was more known.

Severus Snape had done many things in his short life, many of them borderline cruel. Others sadistic. Yet this one, this one was unforgivable. Even more so than the deaths of innocents on his hands. He had betrayed his best friend.

A prophecy. It all led back to the damned prophecy. A boy born at the end of July would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord was going after the Potters, more specifically Harry Potter, the son of Lily Evans. For all his faults Severus couldn't let his childhood friend die. He pleaded for her life. It was his love for her that drove him to the enemy; to his only chance, Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was his only hope. He would hide them, protect them. Severus didn't even care that he was protecting his childhood enemy, James Potter. All he cared about was saving the life of the one person who had wedged her way into his hardened heart.

Severus Snape was the first to get to the house. It was smothering, particularly around the second floor.

Severus Snape passed the fallen body of James Potter. He had died fighting for his family. For that Severus Snape congratulated him; he had done better than Tobias Snape ever had.

It was her body lying on the floor that broke him. She'd died to protect her son. His mind flashed to the one other woman who had sacrificed herself for the good of others.

Severus Snape didn't care that a baby cried only feet from him. He didn't care that the robes and wand of his master were lying nearby. He didn't care that people would be arriving any minute, the magic alerting the Ministry. He didn't care.

All he cared about was the woman in his arms. Only in death could he hold her, tell her he loved her. Only in death could she break him.

The second crack.

* * *

After the second crack, Severus Snape locked himself away. He became bitter, the embodiment of snarky and hostile. He didn't allow himself to become attached. He didn't let anyone see his pain.

Severus Snape watched over Lily Evans' son. He watched over every orphan that passed through the doors of Hogwarts. He did it for them, the woman he loved and the woman who accepted death.

Severus Snape ignored the taunts and jeers from his students. He ignored the glares and mean comments about him. He ignored it all because deep down he believed he deserved it. He deserved all the hatred for all the wrongs he had committed. He deserved it all.

* * *

When Severus Snape finally died, killed by his master's pet snake, the last thing he saw was the eyes of his beloved.

In Heaven, Severus Snape was greeted by two women. Both with kind faces and forgiveness on their tongues. It didn't take long for Severus Snape to realize they forgave him for his role in their deaths. He couldn't believe it. They had forgiven him. He was forgiven.

Severus Snape smiled, the first in a long time.

He was finally at peace.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. It came to me as I woke one morning. Then it decided I didn't need sleep.**

 **Comments are always appreciated.**

 **Love my loyal readers.**

 **Farewell, fellow Potterheads,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
